Star Fox: Acid Fleet
by FoulArbiter
Summary: After the Anglar War, Star Fox is split once more. But when Dash and Venom threaten the galaxy, will Star Fox regroup to fight again? Or will they take completely different sides? Combination of Command endings.
1. Prologue: Final Command

Prologue: Final Command

It's been ten long months since the last Anglar was shot down under the Venom Sea. I can still remember that day as if it were only yesterday, however. I remember the very instant we plunged into those deadly, bluish-green waters. I remember my old fingers fumbling to remember controls that had once been so natural that they may have been part of my body. I remember Falco's rapid curses, Slippy's pleas for help, and Fox's natural, collected commands. I remember all of those fighters that danced around me, trying to bring me to a watery grave. And most of all, I remember Fox's triumphant cry as he emerged from the depths of the Emperor's chamber, proclaiming victory across all channels.

But as I said, those days are already in the past. Star Fox is but only a small remnant of what it once was. These days, only Fox and Krystal (who he finally convinced to rejoin the team after much pleading) wander the halls of the Great Fox. Slippy left for personal reasons, mainly to live life with his new wife, Amanda. Soon after, he was offered the head of the Cornerian R&D department when Beltino decided to retire. Needless to say, he accepted the offer with pleasure. Falco left not long after the war's end, saying he was going to create his own team and become a greater mercenary than Fox could ever be. Again. He recruited his old friend Katt Monroe and a young standout pilot from the Cornerian Air force during the war, Dash Bowman to fly with him.

Dash is where this story starts. Just two months ago he left Star Falco to take up his grandfather's place at the head of Venom. We have not had much contact with Venom since, but our spies have delivered rather disturbing news. Dash has been constructing a monstrous fleet. The whole planet appears to be preparing for war. I know not what has turned Dash's mind, but it is my duty to prepare to face a possible conflict. However, this is the least of my worries. What truly bothers me is how others will react if war is declared? What sides will be taken? If my fears are correct, this could be the dawn of the greatest war Lylat has ever seen.

11/25/2435

- General Peppy Hare


	2. Dogfight

**Author's Note: First of the series! It is my extreme pleasure to finally put ideas together into a full-fledged story! I am open to any critiques and reviews, so let loose! Now, I would like to cover a couple things here:**

**1. Le disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox. Period. I don't why making a fanfiction would entitle me to a franchise, but someone thinks it might. It isn't mine.**

**2. I would like to use a little optional feature in my fanfics. Every now and then you may see something like this: (A/N: Fortuna/Assault). This is a suggestion for background music to play on your computer whilst you read. I would at this point like to mention that this music isn't mine as well. For this fic, I will most likely be using music from a good site: Star Fox Online. For some reason, I can't directly give you the link, but you can go to the Star Fox Online website and look under Media for the music. Please give me feedback on this idea!**

(A/N: Fortuna/Assault)

Chapter One: Mercenaries

"Fox 2, report in!" Fox's voice barked over Krystal's comm display. "This is Krystal, ready for action!" she replied. "Good. Remember, nothing touches that supply ship!" Fox ordered. Krystal nodded in response and the two took off towards a spot in the distant plane of space where small explosions went off like fireworks.

"Damn! I need cover here!" exclaimed the lead pilot of the small ship that flew through the space on the edge of Sector Y as his ship rocked from the heavy laser fire that seared into his ship's hull.

"We're trying Hound 5, but we're severely outnumbered here!" replied the lead pilot of the Cornerian protection squad.

"I thought you called for backup!"

"Take it easy, now. Sorry we're a bit late," Fox said apologetically.

"Hey, aren't you….? Yeah! You're that McCloud guy! Does that mean Star Fox is here?" asked the pilot.

"You got it! Now just keep out of trouble and we'll take care of the rest," assured Krystal as she took off after a pirate who had wandered away from the main skirmish.

"How long do you need?" asked Fox.

"Gimme about 5 minutes and I'll have the hyperdrive in working order."

"Sounds good to me. Let's get to it!"

Fox punched the thrust on his Arwing and blew full speed into the fray, setting his sights on a pirate tailing a heavily damaged Cornerian soldier. He carefully lined up his sights, a soft green crosshair that zoomed across his HUD. The pirate fell into the center and Fox pressed the laser button that lay under his thumb. One green bolt of energy surged from the laser chamber and the ship instantly burst into flames.

"Thanks for that. I was doing my best to keep alive there," sighed the pilot gratefully. "No problem. Just get that shield under control and lay low. I doubt there's much more you can do in that condition," replied Fox. The pilot nodded in agreement and pulled out of the dogfight. Fox then refocused his attention on the next enemy and dove back in.

Krystal, already deeply immersed in the battle, had begun to attract the attention of the pirate fleet. "Hey you! We have a spot of trouble over here! Get over here and help me take of it!" a pirate pilot barked as he broadcast his request to a few other ships. A couple of pirates broke off from the main squadron and joined in on Krystal's tail. A blast of energy rocked Krystal's cockpit as she was hit by one of her pursuers.

"Oi! Fox, I've got a spot of trouble here! Can you spare the effort?"

"Absolutely. Hang on a bit, and I'll be there," Fox replied as he swung his Arwing around and took off towards Krystal's location on his radar. As he got closer, he could make out the three pirates who were troubling her. Calmly, he sped up behind the group and quickly brought up his auto-lock system. Switching his weapons systems from single lasers to Nova bombs, he waited until his crosshairs turned red until he let all hell break loose. The bomb soared through space and detonated upon impact with the middle fighter of the group. All three pirates went up in flames as Krystal sped away from the explosion.

"Thanks for that. Those buggers were pounding me proper."

"Don't worry. You'd do the same for me, right?"

"Of course. But for, now we've got other problems."

"Right," agreed Fox as he and Krystal rejoined the main dogfight. Heartened by the presence of help, the Cornerian guard was swiftly regaining the upper hand, doggedly pursuing any enemy fighter that got too close to the supply ship.

"Looks like you guys are doing well here. How're the repairs coming?" asked Fox.

"Great. The hyperdrive should be up any second now……there! Alright, boys, let's get out of here, 'cause we're ready to roll!" exclaimed the supply pilot.

A great cheer arose over the intercom as the guard squadron leaped into hyperspace, followed by the supply ship.

"Alright, Krystal. Let's clean up here and see about our payment."

"Roger."

The two Arwings swung around and began to chase after the remaining pirates. A few of them fired off some shots, but they were easily deflected by a few barrel rolls and were shot down. The smarter pirates, knowing their job was over, turned tail and jumped into hyperspace.

After making sure no more pirates were left on the radar, Fox and Krystal's Arwings then sped into space towards the Great Fox, which opened the hangar doors in anticipation of their landing. The two flew into the docking bay and immediately began to power down their engines. With a low hiss, the cockpits slid open and Fox and Krystal hopped out.

"Whew, I haven't done that in a while! Thanks again for giving me a hand there. I'll have to start hitting the simulator again. All that time off is making me rusty." exclaimed Krystal. Fox chuckled to himself. "You're too hard on yourself. Everyone needs a helping hand every once and a while. Besides, I still doubt there's even one pilot in the Cornerian Air Force that could beat you in a dogfight." Krystal blushed and replied, "You know just what to say, don't you? Oh well, I guess even a blind squirrel finds a nut every once in a while." Fox's eyes widened. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" "Nothing. Let's just see about that payment, shall we?" Krystal laughed as she and Fox stepped through the automatic doors and onto the bridge.

**  
**


End file.
